chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Sexual Misconduct Allegations
[[Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNMVII+D-NY)|'Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII']] is affirmatively a Sex-Crazed Character, and he has been accused of engaged and or done Sexual Misconduct. In 2004 to 2005, Montgomery was accused by 12 women of sexual harassment, in 2005 to 2006, Montgomery was accused by 21 women of sexual harassment, but in 2007, Montgomery was accused by 15 women of sexual assault and or attempt of sexual assault. In 2006, Montgomery was accused of Racial Sexual Assault, 5 to 10 African-American Women accused Montgomery of Sexual Assault. In October 2007, the allegations that led to the Question of Montgomery's Sexual Orientation, the 10 African-American Men accusing Montgomery of Sexual Misconduct. History Montgomery has a long history of Accusations of Sexual Assault dating strangely back to 2005 when one girl accused Montgomery of Sexually Assaulting her, the Montgomery Family was sued but the case was denied due to a lack of evidence, this was the first allegation. Sexual Assault* 21 People (male and female) accused Montgomery of attempted sexual assault, predominantly African-American, with 43 women accusing Montgomery of sexually assaulting. Jennifer McCarthy (2007-2009) [[Jennifer McCarthy (Chawosauria)|'Jennifer McCarthy']] is the accuser of Montgomery for practicing sexual assault, by drugging her and raping her in 2007 at a party, the controversy struck severely when she showed the drugs with Montgomery's ID Payer on it. Seducing Jennifer with Drug Facilitated Sexual Assault. Isabella McKinley (2008) Isabella McKinley accused Montgomery of Campus Rape, she is the second most controversial accuser after Jennifer McCarthy. Micheal Parker (2005) Micheal Parker is an outrageous accuser for two reasons, one, he accused Montgomery of Date Rape, two, Parker was Homosexual. William K. Johnson (2008) William K. Johnson has accused Montgomery of attempted sexual assault, Johnson showed threats of meeting Montgomery face to face to tarnish Montgomery's reputation. Jacqueline MacKenzie (2007-2009) Jacqueline MacKenzie, the daughter of Johnathan F. MacKenzie, the Step-Daughter of Wawetseka S. Eluwilussit, the stepsister of Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, accused her stepbrother of incestuous sexual misconduct. Attempted to tell her stepmother, but never believed her, she compared her stepmother, Sequoia, to Lady Tremaine, the evil stepmother of Cinderella, even though Sequoia never abused Jackie and would never do anything to hurt her, Sequoia treated Jackie like a daughter and valued her in a wealthy manner equal to her father. Jacqueline E. Montgomery (2010-) Jackie, JSM's biological younger sister, accused Montgomery of having touching her private places since Jackie was (Allegedly) 10, which is very disturbing. Jackie, now 18 as of 2018, her brother is believed to still attempting to have sexual encounterings with his own sister. Janice Jackson (2008-2013) Janice Jackson is one of those African-American Women who came forward to allege Montgomery of sexual misconduct, Montgomery was alleged that he hit Janice violently due to refusal to engage of sexual interaction with him in 2009. The Misconduct ended in 2013. Sexual Seducement 31 women and men have admitted that Montgomery pleasurably seducing people for sexual pleasure, Montgomery admitted himself that he likes to seducing people for sexual pleasure, Often through Prostitution, 42 women accused Montgomery of Prostitution. Sexual Harassment Montgomery was accused by many people of sexual harassment, dating back to 2003. Jacqueline E. Montgomery JSM's younger biological sister, Jackie said that her brother had been sexually harassing her since she was as young as 12. Accusations from Transgenders Transgenders are often victims of accidental sexual harassment by Heterosexual People, in 2007, 51 Transgenders have accused Montgomery of Sexual Harassment despite he knew they were Transgenders. Bernice Brusaw Bernice Brusaw, (formerly Bernard Brusaw) a Transgender and a highly ugly controversial accuser who accused Montgomery of Gang Rape. With Montgomery's Pro-LGBT Stances, his crime with Bernice would be a Hate Crime, but in New York, Transgenders are not covered under New York's Hate Crime Statutes. See also nothing to see as of now Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:2018-2019 corporate-political scandals Category:Political Corruption Category:Political Scandal (Fictional) Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII